


And Now We Are Free

by habibinasir (lulu_kitty)



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, F/F, Naevia and Kore are alive okay, Post-Canon Fix-It, post-rebellion au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 05:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4613442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulu_kitty/pseuds/habibinasir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>post-victory au // tumblr prompt ficlets// where naevia and kore live and have the life they deserved //<br/>inspired by meanpancake's  "immortals" series verse</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Baisemain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meanpancake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meanpancake/gifts).
  * Inspired by [after the war](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118049) by [meanpancake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meanpancake/pseuds/meanpancake). 



> Baisemain - A kiss on the hand.

Naevia cannot seem to control the swell of affection that overtakes her, heart fluttering in chest as she watches Kore fuss over getting Diona put to bed. Diona is approaching two years of age and she has the fire and spirit of a young warrior, just like her father. Always moving, exploring, talking, laughing… nothing seems to calm her, except for Kore. 

Kore strokes back Diona’s black curls, watching as the girl’s eyes slowly close shut. She finishes her tale of a lost sea nymph learning to make her way through the ocean alone until she finds another nymph to befriend.

Naevia takes Kore in from where she sits at their table, twining string around bundles of herbs to hang to dry. She looks lovely in the candlelight, all gold and brown hues. This new feeling, this swell of affection, has taken her by surprise. She cannot recall a specific moment where Kore turned from friend and ally to something more. But she has, and Naevia did not expect to feel this way about anyone again. She doesn’t know how she feels about it.

Before she realizes what she is doing, Naevia is up and standing before Kore. Kore’s eyes widening with a smile at her approach.  
“I liked your story,” Naevia whispers quietly, as to not wake Diona. 

Kore smiles wider, “Gratitude,” she whispers as she attempts to stand from the bed. She stumbles slightly, her leg still asleep from sitting so long. Naevia catches her hand, steadying her. As if on reflex, Naevia brings Kore’s hand to her lips, pressing soft kiss to the skin. 

At Kore’s blooming smile and the red flush upon her cheeks Naevia decides that she doesn’t mind this new feeling, this new love that has somehow crept its way into her heart.


	2. Ayurnamat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayurnamat- The philosophy that there is no point in worrying about events that cannot be changed.

Naevia is tense, harsh words ready to lash out against tongue as she watches Agron’s wooden sword clash hard against Diona’s. She takes breath, ready to voice disapproval, when soft arms wrap around her from behind. Naevia feels herself relax unconsciously against familiar warmth. 

“She is having fun,” Kore teases lightly as she presses her face into Naevia’s neck with a soothing kiss. 

“He is being too rough,” Naevia growls quietly. A familiar feeling of anxiety seems to creep back over her, her body slowly snapping out of its Kore induced daze.

Kore chuckles, nuzzling her face against Naevia’s. “I am not so sure about that…” Kore presses series of light kisses against Naevia’s tense shoulder’s. 

Their attention is snapped back to the dueling pair as a loud shout echoes through the field. They watch as Diona sweeps once more at Agron’s legs, making him tumble hard to the ground. 

Kore’s laughter matches Nasir’s as he throws his head back with uproarious laughter from where he stood acting as trainer. Naevia cannot stop her own small smile from blooming at the sight of her daughter’s gleeful expression. 

“Victory!” Nasir cheers on Diona as she climbs on top of Agron, patting at his cheeks as he pretends to play dead. 

“Mama, did you see?” Diona cries excitedly, looking over her shoulder at Naevia with eager eyes. 

All Naevia can see is Crixus’s shining eyes in her daughter’s fierce gaze. 

“I saw, my love. You fight with the spirit of your father, a true warrior, ” Naevia calls out to her. And Naevia can’t deny the truth of her words. She smiles again, genuine, at the look of pride that takes over Diona’s face. 

“And her mother,” Kore murmurs against Naevia’s shoulder. Naevia turns her head to meet the soft brown expression of Kore’s gaze, sending her a smile. “She will be a fiercesome warrior, just like both of her parents,” Kore comments.

“Yes,” Naevia sighs, letting herself sink back into Kore’s tranquil embrace. The truth of it brings her mixed feelings of fear and joy. But here in this moment, in the arms of her gentle Kore and with the sharp laughter of her daughter in her ears, Naevia allows herself to be proud.


End file.
